Chapter 3. Sukiyaki Western Django
Teaser Despite several setbacks, Kuranosuke manages to temporarily win over the Amars while disguising himself as a woman. Tsukimi discovers that Kuranosuke comes from a rich family, and not just any rich family. Summary Kuranosuke crashes the Amars weekly hot pot dinner party, excited about the sukiyaki. Mayaya asks Tsukimi for a private word and then explains that this is the treat they look forward to all week long. So what is a Stylish doing there? Tsukimi apologizes and explains she felt she couldn't turn "her" away since "she" saved Clara. Mayaya points out that everyone's so petrified they can't even use their chopsticks. Tsukimi says she'll try to negotiate to get to her leave, and Mayaya insists she succeed, since "to share a pot with a Stylish girl is to dine in hell!"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1) Edition: Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 70 When Tsukimi rejoins the room after Mayaya, Kuranosuke asks her to hurry up and then asks for her name. Tsukimi answers traditionally with her surname, and then gives her first name when Kuranosuke insists. Calling her the super-familiar "Tsukimi-chan," Kuranosuke invites her sit down and join them. Everyone rears back at the friendliness. Tsukimi is particularly troubled when Kuranosuke starts referring to himself in the masculine, as she needs to keep his gender a secret. She does a Spanish dance to the word ''olé''A Spanish celebratory interjection to cover Kuranosuke saying ''oré''Japanese word for "me" or "myself" that's only used by males.The Kodansha release translates it as "this boy." Chieko buys into it immediately, because the song brings back memories of a favorite childhood TV show. It bleeds over into each of them revealing a TV show that connected to them finding their obsessions. Kuranosuke listens attentively and then blurts out a question asking if everyone there is an otaku. Tsukimi grabs him by his pink sweater and drags him out of the room, and then begs him to leave. Kuranosuke protests that things should be fine since he's dressed like a girl. Tsukimi points out that he's been referring to himself in the masculine without being aware of it. Trying to drive her point home, Tsukimi asks him why he even came back; Clara is fine and he doesn't need to worry about her. "What do you mean 'why'?" I wanted to see you, Tsukimi,"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 1, Chapter 3, Page 76 Kuranosuke answers, and Tsukimi is completely stricken by the notion and takes a long time to react. Kuranosuke is amused by her delayed reaction when she starts freaking out. He manages to rejoin the hot pot, to everyone else's discomfort, while Tsukimi is still stunned. When Kuranosuke starts to add some noodles into the hot pot, Banba speaks up, because his carelessness was about to dry out the meat. She stomps away in such a huff she accidentally closes the door on her hair. Tsukimi wakens up enough to see that Banba has left, and Jiji announces she's leaving, too—though Jiji takes her food with her. Silently, Mayaya copies Jiji, but at a much greater speed. Kuranosuke is disappointed and Chieko, apologizing for her bluntness ahead of time, tells him that they can't keep up with his enthusiasm and no one desires to become friends. As the owner's daughter, she tells him to please leave and not come back. Tsukimi and Kuranosuke walk down the street toward his home. He apologizes for getting carried away. Hot pot parties with a group of people was a new thing for him, something he's always wanted to do. His family is usually so busy they don't dine together. Tsukimi reveals that it had been a long time for her as well, which is why she enjoys it. When Kuranosuke expresses confusion, believing this was a weekly tradition, she explains that she meant her family. She starts to reveal that it's due to her mother passing away, but first Kuranosuke mistakes her meaning for the distance Tokyo is from her family. The second time he's distracted because he sees that his father's light is on, which means he's home. Tsukimi is startled to discover his home is a mansion. She gets extra wigged when a car pulls up and a man in a suit gets out. He frowns at Kuranosuke, stating the obvious that he's dressed "like that" again. Kuranosuke greets his brother, Shuu Koibuchi, who disregards it to point out that their father is home and he can't be seen like that. Kuranosuke strikes a deal to make is brother go inside and get the Matsusaka beef someone gave them. He and Tsukimi hide in the bushes, out of sight just in case his father looks out the window. He tells Tsukimi that he's brother's nice, even if he doesn't look like it. Together, they return to Amamizukan with the high quality beef, and the Amars all gather around. Tsukimi wonders whether they have any pride. That night, she tells Clara what Kuranosuke said to her. The next morning, Tsukimi sees Shuu on the news with his father, the former Prime Minister Keiichiro Koibuchi. She realizes that Kuranosuke is from a wealthy political family, and suspects that the meat might have been a bribe. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia * The chapter title is a reference to the 2007 Japanese Western film "Sukiyaki Western Django." References Category:Manga Category:Volume 1